Windmill
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: 2D thinks back on the Feel Good inc and El Manana Incident. He still looks out the window everyday, looking for those kicking legs and Windmill in the sky. Slight Murdoc x 2D (Broken-)!One-Shot!


**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! They belong only to the Gorillaz! Slight Murdoc x 2D (If you squint and close the other eye) And a 2D and Noodle (Brotherly sisterly kind of way) Kinda sad, there is your warning. !One-Shot!**

The ground underneath his feet felt like it was shifting, making him unsteady on his legs and feeling broken. He remembered how helpless he felt, how dumbstruck, how he just continued to sing, not connecting two and two together, not seeing with his eyes, but with simply nothing at all. He wasn't sure how he didn't see it before, how the buzzing didn't penetrate his ears as they zoomed through the pale clouds, and coming after her. Noodle didn't see it until it was far to late, it was too late.

He recalled how cold the window felt under his fingertips, singing. Not only to himself, but to her as well, as she played her guitar on that scrap of land, held up by that single control tower of a windmill. It flew by so smoothly, and he remembered how close the craft was to Feel Good inc`, how near she was. The sound of her guitar, mixed with the simple bass and drums that flowed threw the building, and he could feel himself wondering if she heard him singing through the thick glass that seperated him and her. If she could hear him singing to her, for the very last time.

It almost burned to recall how far away she was, her small legs kicking off the side of the ledge, lost in the music, and in her own little world as she steadily drummed her fingers on each cord flawlessly. How her purple hair flew around her face, as the breeze lightly brushed by, hugging her softly before it went on it's way. He envied the wind, being the last to give her hug, being the last to kiss her goodbye, the last to be by her side when the shots began to fire, and the smoke began to turn the clouds a sickening grey.

He remembered, how sweet she smelled and how softly she spoke. Always like a little sister to the band, how empty everyone felt watching her fall from the sky. He remembered the shock and disbelief that played across Russels face when he watched her go down, how pale he looked, how heart broken, how dead. How Murdoc stared into the sky, his usual indifferent mask he wore, held shock and remorse, but he knew. The bastard fucking knew.

The glass was cold, between him and Noodle. Seperating them from eachother, from the band, and from the world, it never seemed so quiet, so dead. The world never seemed so lifeless, so alone and empty, heavy and silent. He envied the air, he envied the clouds, for they got to hear her soft screams, they got to hear her last uttered word, her last noise before she plummeted into nothingness, something he'd never get a chance to hear again, something he'd taken for granted when she was there, when she was breathing by his side, and laughing.

_"Windmill, Windmill for the land.."_

The Windmill didn't save her, it didn't keep her in the air, it didn't keep spinning. Sputtering and failing, failing the Gorillaz, and failing Noodle. The land crumbled underneath the Red and White stripped mechinism, shattering and drifting from under her feet. He didn't hear her from the glass, and he didn't believe she heard him, their ears distant. The Drums and Bass droning everything else from exsistance, the laughter, gentle and shifting. Everything stopped once the copters were noticed, the rapping stopped. The Music seemed to end when she got too far away, mindlessly enjoying her time on her own, flying into the oblivous afternoon, it's last time taking flight. Her last time seeing her friends, it was the last of everything.

Once the first shot was fired, everything seemed to stop. Murdoc, and Russel looked towards the window, walking over, still and slow. No tears were given, only a void was created, she was gone, and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

_"Turn forever, hand in hand.."_

_"Take it all in on your stride.."_

_"It is sticking, Falling down.."_

Everything fell apart after that, everything broke away and couldn't be peiced back together, leaving endless questions, and accusing fingers being pointed in every direction there was, it hurt to know that a piece died away when the island fell from the sky, carring the closest thing he had to a little sister in the world, taking away his joy and happiness every moment that is advanced to the cold unforgiving ground, falling through the clouds and sinking to oblivion.

The birds never sang after that, there was no smiling, no content, no joy. Soon leaving on his own, Russel going in his own crushed direction, and Murdoc leaving, getting lost, attacked and hunted down. Going to point Nemo, and finding a little place called Plastic Beach..

He felt like a broken record, sitting in his empty apartment, staring out the window, in hopes of seeing that Red and White Windmill in the sky one last time, and those small legs kicking at the air, smiling before being on her way, if only just once more. It became a habit, staring out the glass case, waiting, always waiting. Never crying, but never content, just broken- so shattered, only a shell of what he was.

_"Love forever, love is free.."_

_"Lets turn forever, you and me.."_

The same melancholy tone, repeating the words day after day. Looking for an answer, looking for a reason why someone would do this to her. She was so little, so young, everybody loved Noodle, she had no enemys, she was an angel. The lyrics gave no comfort, but were a single reminder of what he watched happen and couldn't prevent, the pain slowly grew to a dull ache. He'd hum the guitar chip, then his mind would convert to the Bass, always the bass. The look on the man's face was some sort of resentment, accomplishment, regret, He was never really sure what emotion played across the bassists features, but he secretly wish that his accusations weren't true. But the hollowness upon the man's feature, made him look so guilty, regretful.

Days turned to weeks, then months, then years. And still no Windmill in the sky, no guitar began playing, no smile. By now, someone would think that he would have gotton his life together and done something with it, but no. Hope kept him awake till 5 in the morning, singing the same song over and over until he heard the soft chipper of the fans spinning slowly, and the soft strum that only Noodle could do.

No girls, no drinking, no parting, no music. Hopelessness is what he held in his very being, but hope was all he had anymore, it's all he could contain.

Waking up one morning, face to face with the man he blamed for what happened to his friend. Kidnapped, and forced to sing, being placed in a room where the window only held his fears, and not the sky, no clouds were visible but only despare and pain.

He could tell though, that Murdoc was trying to make it up to him, trying to get him to understand and listen. Trying to get him to sing a different tune, to start again after the incident, He hated to admit how well it was working.

After a while he was aloud to walk amoung the premisis without being threatened not to leave. He just wanted to see the sky, the view looked the same here as it did back in his apartment, there was no reason to leave. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he missed the Satanist, he missed the fermillar face, missed the smell of Tobacco and stale weed, liquor and cheap cologne. It reminded him of the good old days, back when Noodle just showed up in her Fed-Ex box, back at Kong Studios, the laughter and fights coming back as pleasant memorys. The zombie flicks with the guitarist, the long nights in Murdocs Winnebago, the kitchen conversations with Russel. Everything, and for the first time in a long time, he could feel his pale cheeks lift, forming a small smile.

It almost felt like normal, but it never stopped him from checking the clouds, listening for the sound of a mocking bird, for her laugh.

The music came back, though it wasn't the same. Noodle had a replacement, which hurt him more than he could care to admit, but seeing her made him cringe, it wasn't her. It never would be, though seeing her atificial smile made him think back to a time easier than this. It made him Remember.

The memorys would come in as Nightmares, bitter sweet blurs. He'd wake up a mess, screaming, and for the first time, he'd cry. It felt like the world was being lifted from his heavy shoulders as he let the warm empty droplets flow freely down his cheeks. Reminding himself of a porceline doll, as his pale skin began to grow into a warm light pink, as it brushed his features. The tears grew into choking sobs, shaking him to his very core.

Some nights he'd have the Satanist with him, comforting him, turning his normal rasp into something gentler. One could almost say tender, but whatever someone wanted to call it, he saw something in those words, in the others eyes. He was broken to, like everything around him, like everyone. Holding one another until the sun came up, or dropped under the horizon. Some would say it was breathtaking, but it just seemed clouded, never fully fast nor slow, it came as inspiration, music sprouted from the dead roots that was once a lovely Rose, or Scarlet Carson. Into something better.

"_Broken,  
our love  
is broken.."_

It was new, he loved the way it swayed. It didn't hold the pain the other lyrics did, these held a future, these held the truth. Looking behind himself, Murdoc was looking at him, a small smile played on his lips. It was charming, and a sweet unintentional show of emotion, and he couldn't help but smile back. Everything was piecing it's self back together, slowly and steadily, but still coming back to a whole once again.

Sitting out on the shore of Plastic Beach, hand in hand. They looked into the sky together, they felt it, they both did. Something was coming, and niether knew what it was, but it made their breathing become faster, looking out over the water, in hopes of a sign that it's what they were hoping for.

The clouds grew darker, fluffier and fuller. The sun barely peeking through the thick barriers anymore, taking one last look out on the water.

The soft sound of mocking birds came from the distance, before a soft strum caught his ears, and the weak patter of a slow turning fan. Smiling, he turned away from the water, with Murdoc by his side he hummed the future, he began to hope again.

_"Windmill, Windmill for the land.."_

_"Is everybody in?"_

**So what do you think? :) Thank's for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
